zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Pteras
The Pteras (originally named the Pterasu) is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Pteras is a Pterosaur-type Zoid created by the Helic Republic. Based on a miniaturised version of the Salamander design, the Pteras used the then-new Magnesser Wing technology to provide lift and propulsion. These wings use magnetic repulsion to lift the Zoid and move it once airborne. This system makes the Pteras very easy to learn and operate. The Pteras' weapons load primarily consists of missiles for both air and ground attack. If its missiles are depleted, the Zoid is left with a single small cannon for defence, making it rather vulnerable in longer engagements. Its speed and agility is somewhat lacking, when compared to most other airborne Zoids. However, the Pteras does have some ground capability. Battle Story appearances The Pteras first appeared in the early ZAC 2030s, created to replace the older Glidoler and Pegasuros. An early product of human technology on Zi, the Zoid was considered quite advanced for its time, but was quickly rendered obsolete by the rapid advancement of Zoid technology. Compared to the Zenebas Empire's Sinker and Storch, the Zoid was often at a disadvantage. As a result, the Zoid was largely relegated to ground-support duties, and was replaced in service by the Raynos in the ZAC 2040s. After the meteor strike in ZAC 2056, the few surviving Raynos were retired, and the Pteras was called back into service in the Republican military. Despite its obsolete performance, the Zoid was simple and cheap to manufacture, as well as being easy to operate, these two facts presenting a considerable advantage to the redeveloping military. The Pteras continued to serve as the main airborne Zoid of the Republic until the new Storm Sworder design was completed in ZAC 2100. Media appearances Anime Chaotic Century and Guardian Force In Zoids: Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, the Pteras is the standard aerial Zoid of the Republic's military. Many of the main characters all fly a Pteras at one stage or another, and the design remains in service after the creation of the Storm Sworder. Several variants of the Pteras can be seen over the course of the anime, including a recon model known as the Pteras Radome with a large radome on its back, and a high speed stealth version known as the Silver Pteras, with a black color scheme and two large gatlings mounted under its wings. Both customizations are used rather frequently in Guardian Force, with the Radome being deployed as surveillance aircraft, and the Silver Pteras for combat purposes. These two models were seen repeatedly in the later episodes. A particular Pteras Radome kept track of the Death Stinger after it emerged from the ruins of the Hammer Kaiser in episode 25. Shortly after, once the Death Stinger reached New Helic City, several variants fitted with the CP-06 Bomber Unit were sent to stop it, though their efforts proved futile. Many more Pteras were stored in the Ultrasaurus and would aid the Guardian Force in their final struggles against Hiltz. Pteras Radomes, for example, would assist in monitoring the test-firing of the Gravity Cannon in episode 28, and later be deployed to examine the happenings within the Ancient Zoidian city. Throughout the series, many of the Pteras tend to be inconsistent with their coloring and design. On numerous occasions, Pteras with a gold-white-blue color scheme appear in both Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, featuring yellow wings, feet, and headgear. damaged or abused. The Pteras is later traded for a Raynos, without his consent. Oscar, Jaime's father, also piloted a Pteras, which had the gold, blue and white color scheme seen on some Pteras in Chaotic Century and Guardian Force. However, the animation model changed slightly, and there were fewer gold parts on Oscar's version. In the new century DVD's special features the Pteras is referenced as a Ptera Striker, even though it was called a Pteras in the anime. This reflects the name change in the NAR release of the Pteras, however in these special features 'Jamie' is called 'Jimmy', showing naming inconsistency common with different Zoids media. Fuzors A single Pteras appeared in Zoids: Fuzors, working with Marvis. The Zoid was used to provide him with an escape route after his Shadow Fox was disabled. Comics and Manga UK Zoids Comic The Zark was one of the more numerous Zoids in the Red Mutant army, being one of their few flying types. The Zoid was very successful against the Blue Zoid's Cosmozoid and Terrazoid types, but proved to be ineffective against the larger Blue Zoids. A number of them also defected to Krark's army, but were destroyed by the Black Zoid. Chaotic Century Pterases are a common sight with the Republican Army, appearing as the standard aerial Zoid throughout the series. In addition, a reconnaissance variant, Scout Pteras Gemini, appears on multiple occasions. This variant is formed by the side-by-side bodies of two Pterases, supporting a central unit and radome. Video Games The Pteras appeared in both the Zoids Saga Series and in Zoids VS III. An additional variant of the Pteras design that features in the Zoids Saga series of Game Boy Advance games is the Pteras Radome, designed to act as an Airborne Warning and Control System unit. This variant also appeared in several later episodes of Guardian Force. Pteras was also featured as one of the few flying Zoids in Zoids VS III, along with Redler and Storm Sworder. Zoids Legacy Stats for Pteras Bomber: Length: 10.3m, Weight: 27.6t, Speed: Mach 1.2 Zoids Legacy Stats for Pteras Radome: Length: 10.3m, Weight: 23.4t, Speed: Mach2.1 Trading Cards The Pteras was featured in the first two releases of Zoids Trading Cards: the Original Battle Game and the Trading Collection Cards. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Pterasu comes on four frames along with a small wind-up motor, a clear canopy, four rubber caps a small chrome gold pilot and label sheets. The Zoid is moulded in dark blue (it is oftenly seen black, by mistake) and light grey with an orange-coloured canopy. The Zoid's head is shared with the Stealth Viper. The Pterasu’s construction is relatively simple and straightforward. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Pterasu will walk forwards and flap its wings. The head, weapons and outer wings can be manually positioned. The Pterasu was released in Japan in 1985 with production continuing until about 1988. A silver chrome version was released as a contest prize item. It is one of the very few official chromed zoids from the OJR line. Original European Release The Pteras was released in Europe, under the name Zark. The model was moulded in dark red and silver/grey, with a red cockpit and a silver pilot. Robostrux The OER Zark was re-released in the U.S. as part of the Robostrux line, under the name Rado. There were no changes to the model, and the packaging was identical to the OER version with only the names changed. On several box arts, Rado appeared black and gray; this is believed to be the original Rado for the Robostrux line. It is unknown if the model ever reached production or advanced anything beyond the prototype shown on these boxes. There is also the possibility that there never was a prototype and the Zoid shown on the boxes was just a printing error, since it was not seen on all the boxes. All of this is speculation and thus, is unconfirmed. New Japanese Release The Pteras was released in the first wave of the New Japanese Release, in 2001. The Zoid was recoloured, with light blue and grey replacing the dark blue and grey. There was one upgrade kit released for the Pteras, the CP-06 Bomber Unit. This upgrade was moulded in a slightly darker blue than that used on the Pteras, and consisted of two large bomb units attached to the legs, and two missile units mounted on the wings. A second, limited release version of CP-06 was released. This was moulded in a dark red which closely matches the Zark's colour. New American Release The Pteras was also re-released in the U.S., under the name Ptera Striker. There were no changes to the model. The NAR Ptera Striker was also released as part of the New Pacific Release. Oddly, it was still called "Pteras" in the localized animes. New English Release The Pteras was released in England by TOMY in 2003, again under the name Ptera Striker. Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Reptiles Category:Extinct animals Category:Flying Zoids Category:OJR Category:OER Category:NJR